


Just Jaimie and Tom

by JustSomeFiction



Series: The Allfather's House [1]
Category: Jaimie Alexander Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types, Tom Hiddleston Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jaguar Tom Hiddleston, Jaimie knows when to draw the line, Psychotic Tom Hiddleston
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeFiction/pseuds/JustSomeFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what they needed. To get his mind off of everything and everyone. To relax and maybe scare the shit out of a few people. They needed to get away to be just Jaimie and Tom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Jaimie and Tom

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot sets the plot for an idea that I have. It was suppose to be a random oneshot but turned into something more, like most stories do. Hope it was enjoyable. As usual, advice and critism is most welcomed.

The Killer Pair’s Weekend Away (One Shot)

 

_Saturday afternoon_

She bit her lower lip as she came undone. Her partner kept on moving, in and out, at a vigorous pace. Soon he came with a growl, shuddering on top of her. Her legs drew tighter around his narrow hips, hands wound into unruly curls as he assaulted her neck with various bites and kisses. As they came down from their high, he dropped his head onto her chest and let out a breathless chuckle. She sighed and absent mindedly stroked his hair, enjoying the pressure of his body on top of hers.

“Don’t you feel so much better?” she mumbled into his hair. Rolling off of her, he gave her a lazy look and pulled her closer. Her face disappeared onto the crook of his neck, one long leg thrown over his waist. He could feel the evidence of their previous activity slowly dripping down her thigh.

“Who needs power and money and control,” she pressed a kiss into is neck after each word, “when we can have peace and quiet?”

He smirked, “We do.”

* * *

_Friday morning 2:00 am - The Asgardian Night Club's Basement_

_The little man shuddered as another bolt of electricity shot through his body.  
_

_"I'll ask again," Tom walked towards the quivering piece of filth, "are you going to tell me who sent you?"_

  _The little man sobbed, "N-no one sir," he shuddered, expecting another shock to run through his body.  
_

  _Before the Tom could retaliate, the basement door swung open, "Baby, are you in he-" Jaimie stopped mid sentence, her eyes widening at the scene. Her husband had a menacing look on his face as he controlled a power board connected to one of his father's men, "What the hell are you doing?"  
_

_"Sending a message my love," he replied cryptically._

_At that moment, Jaimie knew it was time that she took him away for a while._

* * *

 

_A few hours earlier that same Saturday_

_It wasn’t the most ideal weather for a stroll along the beach. The sky was a light grey and the sea restless. To the two individuals walking along the beach, it was calming though. Of course it would be – here, away from the city of London – no one paid attention to him or her, no one knew who they were and no one cared. It was mainly due to the fact that this little piece of seas side was hidden from plain sight in Devon._

_In this little piece of paradise, they were not the ruthless couple people cowered away from. They were not the Allfather’s to control, here, they were each other’s and no one else's. Here, they were simply Jaimie and Tom. Two lovers - partners in crime - who were enjoying an impromptu weekend away. No one knew that this was their escape. Their closest allies did not know of this place’s existence, only Frigga – because a mother always knows._

_They learned a long time ago, being very different yet alike as well, that they had to stick together. She was one of the few women in their corporation who worked in a sector dominated by men. He’s tactics and skills were not seen as appropriate for a senior boss in a criminal corporation. They worked well together, she was brash and brutal, and he was calculatingly seductive and ruthless – reversed roles according to the Allfather._

_As they entered the cottage, they were a mess of kisses, bites and tugging. Stumbling towards the bedroom, they crashed against the door frame. They didn’t make it to the bed. Tom hoisted her up against the frame. Her hands moved towards his shorts, tugging them down. Yanking her white cotton dress over her head and tossing it blindly into the room, he buried his face into the crook of her neck, sucking on the tender flesh._

_Without hesitation he twisted her underwear and ripped it off her. She huffed in slight irritation. He just gave her a dark look, his hand travelled up the underside of her thigh. Pulling him closer, her hands tangled into his short curls, biting onto his lower lip and sucking. Without hesitation he kicked his shorts off and he filled her. Her head fell onto his should, pulling him closer. They moved together against the door frame. Tom cupped her face, kissing her roughly. Their tongues battled for dominance. Jaimie's hands roamed across his chest, shoulders and arms, grabbing onto the lean muscles for leverage. As he pumped into her at a leisurely pace, she clenched her walls around him._

_He hissed as he felt the added tightness, fisting his one hand into her short black hair, "So tight," he moaned against her lips, "and wet," he moved against her g-spot, "I can stay inside you all day love."_

_Jaimie couldn't form any words, whatsoever, it was too much, his words, his length, the way his eyes darkened as he thrust into her continuously and the feeling of his hand moving towards her center and furiously rubbing her clit. Resting her forehead against his, she let go. For a moment she couldn't feel anything, just the wonderful pressure between her legs and the peaking release that followed. She shuddered against him as the orgasm shocked her body. Tom followed soon after, gripping onto her hips as he filled her._

_He made to pull away, but she held onto him, "Made you weak on the knees have I," he teased her, giving her a kiss on the nose he carried her - still joined together - towards the bed._

_"Don't flatter yourself Thomas," she huffed, her body still shuddering from the orgasm, "you were adequate."_

_Pulling out of her, he winced, remembering the bruise that was situated along his side, "Is that why you gushed for me, because I was adequate?" he gritted his teeth as the pain subsided. Jaimie, sensing this, gently rolled them over, curling into his uninjured side._

_"That was a technicality," she teased._

_"Technicality my ass," he mumbled against her head._

* * *

_Present Day_

"Yes we do," she agreed.

It was true, they did want power and control, they craved it - almost as much as they craved each other. The only downside to the power and control they had right now, was Odin, the Allfather, his father and her father-in-law. No matter what Tom did, it seemed as though his father kept him at arm's length. He was more into the corporation than Thor was, his businesses thrived and so did the number of loyalists the corporation gained because of him. No matter what he did, it just didn't seem to live up to his father's standards.

"Maybe it's time for a change," he muttered, he stared blankly up at the ceiling.

"What?" Jaimie sat up, eyeing her husband.

"Maybe it's time for a change," he looked at her, "time for certain people to step down and more well equip individuals to take control."

She raised an eyebrow, "Individuals or _an individual_?" Tom gave a humourless chuckle and pulled back down onto him.

"Individuals love."

"Tom..." she looked at him. He was the most secretive person on the planet. If he didn't want you to know something, you'd never have an inkling of it. He winked at her. Jaimie let it rest for that moment, not wanting to think of their every day lives.

* * *

_Sunday_

Walking into the old warehouse, Tom quietly made his way to the unsuspecting man sitting behind a makeshift desk. Sensing a presence behind him, the thin male spun around in his sear, eyes widened as they landed on Tom.

"Mr Aesir," the man stuttered, trying to get up.

Before he could move, Tom slammed his head into the desk, "Where's my money?" through gritted teeth he seethed. The shaking young man tried to open his mouth again, but found himself making contact with the desk again.

"You have one day," Tom hissed, "you know what happens to people who double cross me."

Walking out, he cast the cowering drug dealer one last scathing look. Jaimie was waiting by the bike, arms crossed, a scowl on her face. So much for not doing business this weekend.

"You know I had to," was all Tom said, giving her a kiss as they mounted the bikes. This was something he had to do on his own, if the Allfather knew what went on in Devon, there would be war within the corporation.

The bike sped off, towards the outskirts of the town and towards the cottage again.

As they walked along the beach, both better suited for the weather than they were yesterday, he pulled her against his side, "For the rest of the day, no business, I promise," he kissed the side of her head, "I'll get one of my men here to come collect what belongs to us."

Then he stopped and looked at her fully, "Unless you want to go back and have some fun with him," he smirked menacingly, "I always enjoy working with you, when it comes to making an example of someone."

She rolled her eyes, "No," it was final, "we're suppose to be just Jaimie and Tom here." He nodded and gave her a weak smile as an apology for almost soiling the sanctity of their little haven. It annoyed her that he could go from menacing and cruel to innocent and boyish with just one look. Suddenly she found herself dropped onto her behind and seated between his legs on the dry sand. His head rested against hers as they watched the waves.

They were completely at ease in that moment, they were simply Jaimie and Tom.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
